


Panic

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Albany's life is hard, First Kisses, M/M, Oswald is better right now but it was not the case in the past, and even then decided to run off, he suffered for years before making a move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: The first time Oswald kisses him, Albany almost faints out of shock, and, frankly, he is too young to die of a heart attack.





	

The first time Oswald kisses him, Albany almost faints out of shock, and, frankly, he is too young to die of a heart attack.

 

They spend the whole evening talking over wine and a game of cards in which Oswald openly cheats and Albany lets him, because he knows better than to protest. He laughs, because the Prince says something outrageous, and suddenly Oswald reaches towards him, a bit clumsy and nervous, and perhaps slightly unsure. Eyes closed, half-bending over the table, he presses their lips together and Albany almost hears how much he _hopes_. It is not a perfect kiss, especially when Oswald decides to panic and bang his hip on the edge of the tabletop which protests with a loud clatter. Unconsciously, Albany steadies him and brings him closer, the table be damned, and, after a few moments of deliberation, snorts.

 

Oswald has seconds to take offence, before he is kissed again.


End file.
